


Un dolce fiele

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, F/M, Friendship, Introspection, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non importa se apparteniamo a due Case diverse. Io non ti lascerò mai sola”
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	Un dolce fiele

Un Dolce Fiele

****

**_Io e te ne abbiam vista qualcuna, vissuta qualcuna_ **

Quando conobbi Lily Evans, non capii subito che era una strega.

Credevo di avere a che fare con un angelo, perché così mi si era mostrata.

Un angelo che era in grado di vedere oltre il mio sguardo schivo, oltre le mie reticenze ed oltre il fatto che io fossi deriso da tutti.

Quando poi siamo andati insieme ad Hogwarts... ricordo quanto era spaesata, in quel mondo del tutto nuovo, fatto di cose di cui non aveva mai sentito parlare. La prima sera, dopo lo smistamento, la vidi correre via in lacrime. E, ovviamente, la seguii, come avrebbe fatto qualsiasi buon amico. La osservai da lontano. Era bellissima. Non era alta, non aveva niente di particolare... ma l’insieme, quei capelli dal colore di un fuoco ormai spento, quegli occhi di smeraldo, così magnetici. E quel sorriso che non ha mai negato a nessuno. Questo era ciò che vedevo.

L’amavo. E ho commesso fin troppi errori. È stata lei a fare di me quello che sono oggi.

Pianse parecchio quella sera. E, se avessi dimenticato cosa fosse il ritegno, forse l’avrei fatto anch’io. Era sola. Dopo tutto quello che avevamo progettato, dopo che le avevo promesso di non abbandonarla mai... a modo suo, l’avevo tradita.

_“Severus, perché non posso stare nella tua stessa Casa?” balbettò fra le lacrime. Io sospirai._

_“Lily non sono io a decidere. Il Cappello Parlante ha stabilito quello che è meglio per noi” dissi, con tono stanco. Lei strinse gli occhi._

_“Quei Serpeverde... non mi piacciono i loro sguardi. Sembrano malvagi” sussurra. Io superai le mie reticenze e l’abbracciai._

_“Non importa se apparteniamo a due Case diverse. Io non ti lascerò mai sola”_

In quel momento non sapevo fino a che punto stessi mentendo.

**_Ed abbiamo capito per bene il termine insieme_ **

Avevo mantenuto la mia promessa. Almeno il primo anno. Passavo tutto il tempo possibile con lei, cercando di non farla mai restare da sola, in quel mondo che da profano sembrava diventare affascinante ai suoi occhi.

Questo finché non arrivò _lui_. L’avevo già notato, con quella sua aria saccente, e quell’andare in giro con Black... di quest’ultimo conoscevo la famiglia. Per fama, se non altro. Potter invece restava un mistero. Semplicemente lo classificai come uno sbruffone qualunque. Uno sbruffone che tuttavia aveva messo gli occhi addosso a Lily. Tutto cominciò all’inizio del secondo anno. Seduto al tavolo dei Serpeverde, mi accorgevo di come la guardava, di come tentava ogni mossa, per quanto ridicola fosse, per farsi notare da lei. All’inizio non ci feci parecchio caso, pensando che Lily fosse troppo intelligente per farsi abbindolare da uno così. Mi sbagliavo.

_“Sai che quel Potter non è affatto male?” mi disse un pomeriggio, all’ombra di un albero. Era ottobre, le giornate diventavano più fresche, ma si poteva percepire nell’aria un irriducibile sole estivo che non si decideva ad andarsene._

_“Non è male, Lily? Ma sei impazzita? È solo un piccolo idiota, nient’altro” capii di aver sbagliato mossa. Lei mise il broncio per qualche attimo, poi fece un sorrisino stiracchiato._

_“Sei geloso Sev?” chiese, sorniona. Io arrossii, cercando di darmi un tono._

_“Di certo non mi sento inferiore a quell’individuo. Stavo solo cercando di metterti in guardia, ma poi sei libera di fare come meglio credi” lei scoppiò a ridere, e mi abbracciò._

_“Sei il mio migliore amico Severus. E non c’è James Potter al mondo che possa cambiare questo” mi disse dolcemente._

Io sapevo che lei credeva davvero a quanto aveva detto. Ma lì per lì non riuscii a scacciare una fastidiosa sensazione, che mi diceva che Lily Evans mi stava pian piano scivolando dalle dita.

**_Mentre il sole alle spalle pian piano va giù_ **

**_E quel sole vorresti non essere tu_ **

Del resto era solo un’adolescente. Che cosa potevo mai pretendere da lei? Potter ha insistito così tanto che alla fine è riuscito ad averla. Certo, ha dovuto lottare. Ma sin dall’inizio io lo sapevo che lei avrebbe ceduto, che stava resistendo soltanto per me, per non distruggere in un battito di ciglia la stima che provavo per lei.

La piccola Lily è sempre stata ingenua, in tutta la sua infinita dolcezza. Scorgeva la tristezza nel mio sguardo, ma non è mai riuscita a coglierne l’essenza. Mi faceva quasi sorridere la sua insicurezza, perché sapevo che la mostrava solo con me. Con il resto del mondo fingeva di essere forte, di essere spavalda. Diceva sempre di non volere che nessuno la vedesse fragile. Nemmeno Potter.

_“Severus, so che a te non piace, ma non ci posso fare niente! Con me è così carino!” io la fisso, con sguardo gelido._

_“Lily, Potter mi sarebbe del tutto indifferente. È lui che continua a stuzzicarmi” la vedo abbassare gli occhi, imbarazzata._

_“Noto come James e Sirius si comportano con te. Ma te lo giuro, io gli ho detto di smetterla, ma loro non mi ascoltano! Ogni volta si limitano a ridere!” tenta di difendersi._

_“Non ho bisogno che tu mi difenda, grazie” sibilo fra i denti, facendola indietreggiare._

_“Severus, io...” prova a dire, ma la fermo._

_“Devo andare. Ho lezione di Incantesimi” le dico, voltandomi e scappando._

Me ne sono reso conto solo adesso, ma quella fuga fu probabilmente il gesto che segnò la nostra fine.

**_È andata come doveva, come poteva_ **

Arrivò la fine del settimo anno. Io e Lily ormai eravamo diventati quasi estranei. E la colpa era mia. Ero stato io ad allontanarmi, io che non avevo voluto niente a che fare con quei quattro individui con cui girava. So che ne ha sofferto, e che ha sopportato il mio silenzio stoicamente. Ma sapevo che non avrei potuto continuare ad ignorarla per niente. Era dolce, ma fondeva quella dolcezza con una decisione che mai prima di allora avevo scorto in altri esseri umani. Era logico che mi volesse parlare, prima che il treno ci riportasse a casa e che i nostri destini si separassero definitivamente. Provai ad evitare il confronto, mi sentivo più... forte negli ultimi anni, e sapevo che riprendere a parlarle mi avrebbe causato una ricaduta nel baratro. Il Severus di Lily era quello goffo, impacciato e senza amici. Ma non ci riuscii.

_“Dobbiamo parlare” mi sussurrò un giorno nel corridoio, strattonandomi per un braccio. Mi portò fuori dai portoni della scuola, poi si voltò a guardarmi. Era rossa in viso, e il suo sguardo lasciava trasparire una delusione che fu in grado di ferirmi._

_“Cosa vuoi Evans?” le chiesi, fingendo un tono annoiato. Lei alzò un sopracciglio._

_“Evans?” ripeté “Adesso mi chiami anche per cognome?” io mi voltai, feci per andarmene ma lei mi seguì. “Severus tu mi hai fatto una promessa!” gridò. Io assunsi un’aria sprezzante._

_“Eravamo dei ragazzini. E poi io ti ho promesso che non ti avrei lasciata da sola. E mi pare che tu non lo sia. Hai loro. Che cosa vuoi ancora da me?” il suo sguardo s’intristì._

_“Sei cambiato. E non è solo per James, lo sappiamo benissimo entrambi. È da quando hai cominciato a frequentare Malfoy e tutti gli altri che non sei più lo stesso” io divenni rosso per la rabbia._

_“Non osare criticare le_ mie _amicizie, Mezzosangue!” gridai. Il suo sguardo fu eloquente. Mi sentii come se le avessi dato uno schiaffo. Senza dire una parola, se ne andò, lasciandomi solo con i sensi di colpa._

Sono stato io a rovinare tutto quello che avevamo. Non sarebbe mai stata mia, e lo sapevo fin troppo bene. E me ne ero separato. Ma non riuscii mai ad evitare il rancore, che col tempo divenne parte di me.

**_Quante briciole restano dietro di noi_ **

**_O brindiamo alla nostra o brindiamo a chi vuoi_ **

Si era fatta dei nuovi amici. E la mia deduzione fu che non avesse più bisogno di me. Fui stupidamente orgoglioso, oggi lo ammetto. Ma ormai quell’astio nei confronti di tutto ciò che la sua unione con Potter rappresentava si era radicato dentro di me.

Quando ricevetti l’invito al loro matrimonio, detti in escandescenze. Non mi era mai successo, e non mi capitò mai più. Solo quel piccolo pezzo di carta con sopra la sua grafia disordinata fu capace di farmi avvelenare così tanto. Non ci sarei voluto andare, non aveva senso, così come non lo aveva avuto invitarmi. Ma persisteva ancora un po’ di quella carica magnetica che mi attirava verso di lei, non potevo ignorarla. Ci andai e osservai compiersi lo scempio da una finestra, come il re dei codardi. Mi vide. Uscì, con in mano un bicchiere.

_“Sei venuto” mi disse, con un sorriso. Nemmeno il mio sguardo disgustato poté spezzare la sua felicità. Mi porse il bicchiere._

_“Non potevo mancare al giorno in cui ti saresti ufficialmente rovinata la vita” ironizzai, bevendo un sorso di liquore. Lei sbuffò, con aria divertita._

_“Oh andiamo Sev! Per una sera non potresti mettere da parte l’odio per James? Dai, entra!” mi invitò. Scossi la testa, poi alzai il bicchiere verso di lei._

_“Alla salute, Evans. Tua e di Potter” bevvi ancora, e le rimisi in mano il bicchiere “Addio” mormorai, andandomene nell’oscurità._

Non mi seguì nemmeno. Sapeva anche lei che io ero inconciliabile con la vita che aveva scelto. Ma sono quasi sicuro di aver udito un ‘arrivederci’ sussurrato nella notte.

**_L’amore conta_ **

**_Conosci un altro modo per fregar la morte?_ **

Quando entrai nella cerchia di Voldemort, forse non sapevo bene quello che stavo facendo. Sapevo solo che ormai ero diventato passivo alla vita, e che le mie scelte erano istintive, illusorie. Lui sapeva di Lily. Non mancava mai di guardarmi quasi con disprezzo ogni volta che venivano nominati i Potter. O con scherno. Del resto lui puntava molto più in alto. Non aveva mai perso tempo con nessuna forma d’amore, lo reputava una cosa inutile, deleteria. Me ne parlò un giorno, quando ormai era pronto alla battaglia.

_“Lo sai, vero, che i Potter devono morire?” mi chiese, improvvisamente. Io fui diviso fra la gioia per la morte di James e l’orrore per quella di Lily. Ma mi limitai ad annuire._

_“Sì, Mio Signore. La profezia non può avverarsi” dissi, come un automa._

_“Esattamente, Severus” mi si avvicinò, scrutando nei meandri della mia mente._

_“Ancora non ti sei dimenticato della Mezzosangue” la sua era un’affermazione, non una domanda, quindi attesi che ricominciasse a parlare “Devi pensare al potere, Severus. Al dominio, alla sottomissione. L’amore è per le ragazzine adolescenti” disse, sprezzante. Io sentii qualcosa risvegliarsi in me._

_“Avete ragione Mio Signore. Ma è anche vero che l’amore...” mi bloccai, incerto su come continuare “Io amo Lily Evans. Ed è sempre stato questo l’unico punto fermo della mia esistenza” lui scoppiò a ridere, poi mi diede una pacca sulla spalla._

_“Vedrai Severus, quando sarà morta non ci metterai molto a dimenticarla. D’altro canto, la mente conserva meglio le azioni delle emozioni” mi schernì._

Si sbagliava. Io non sono mai riuscito a dimenticarla.

**_Nessuno dice mai se prima o se poi_ **

**_E forse qualche Dio non ha finito con noi_ **

Il Signore Oscuro mi chiese di andare con lui quella notte. Rifiutai, e me ne pentii amaramente. Avrei voluto vederla un’ultima volta, vedere il suo volto, leggerle la morte negli occhi. Ma forse è stato un bene. Non vedendola, sarei riuscito a conservare il suo sorriso per l’eternità, e lui non me l’avrebbe mai potuto portare via. Quella notte capii quello che stavo facendo. E mentre lei consumava il suo ultimo fiato, io respiravo aria nuova. Ero vivo di nuovo, finalmente. Devo ringraziare Silente per questo, che nella sua immensa fiducia nel prossimo mi aveva donato un futuro che non fosse macchiato di sangue. Mi avrebbe aiutato a vendicare quell’atrocità che non avevo avuto il coraggio di evitare. E così, mentre lei riposava con gli occhi chiusi per l’eternità, io continuavo a vivere il mio Inferno, la prigione di vetro che mi ero costruito intorno, impenetrabile da qualsiasi altro essere umano. Sapevo che non era finita, che ancora mi era dato soffrire di un’angoscia destinata a non smettere mai di attanagliarmi le viscere. Ma ogni mattina, in questi anni, il suo volto mi ha accompagnato, mi ha dato un po’ della forza che avevo sempre finto di possedere. Cercavo di evitare i rimpianti, e mi rendevo conto che avevo visto il giusto disegno troppo tardi. Prima che lei morisse, non tutto era perduto. Ma io non lo sapevo, e avevo continuato a subire gli attacchi dell’odio che mi separavano da lei. Dalla mia Lily.

**_È un peccato per quelle promesse_ **

**_Oneste, ma grosse_ **

Silente in quegli anni sembrava un padre più che un alleato. Era entrato prepotentemente nella mia vita, convinto di potermi ancora salvare. Ma io sapevo che non era rimasto più niente di me, solo i ricordi, che mi incatenavano alla vita terrena. Aveva provato più volte a parlarmi, e io mi ero sfogato con lui solo in un momento di rabbia, di frustrazione.

_“Severus, lo so che cosa provavi per Lily, ma tenere dentro tutto questo rancore non ti aiuterà mai ad andare avanti” mi disse, con quel tono ragionevole che detestavo._

_“Io non voglio andare avanti, Preside. Voglio restare legato ai giorni in cui eravamo solo io e lei, ai giorni in cui ancora non esisteva Potter, non esisteva Voldemort. Quando ancora esistevano colori, e il mio mondo non era annegato nel grigio” dissi, più a me stesso che a lui. Il mago sorrise._

_“Lei vivrà sempre con te, lo sai. E sai anche che ti voleva bene” io mi alzai dalla sedia del suo studio, rosso in volto._

_“Un affetto che non ho mai meritato. Il mio rapporto con Lily si è sempre basato solo su promesse infrante, su compromessi che non ho mai saputo accettare. È colpa mia se ci siamo allontanati, ed è colpa mia se è morta!”_

Quella fu la prima ed unica volta in cui parlai di lei con qualcuno. Per tutto il resto della mia vita, ho conservato dentro di me il ricordo dei suoi occhi delusi, di quando si è resa conto che me ne ero andato, che ero fuggito da lei. E aveva ragione. L’avevo lasciata da sola.

**_Questo viaggio in cui non si ripassa dal via_ **

Nella mia vita ho sempre avuto la sensazione che fosse tardi. Che fosse tardi per tornare indietro, per dire cose diverse in momenti diversi.

E questo mio senso si inadeguatezza è cresciuto ogni giorno di più, fino a fare di me quello che sono oggi. So che lei storcerebbe il naso nel vedermi adesso, una mente di metallo, un sorriso che non taglia il mio volto da anni. E poi probabilmente mi direbbe che sarebbe stato tutto diverso se solo non l’avessi lasciata andare. E, come al solito, avrebbe ragione, perché lei è la mia Lily, lei mi ha sempre sostenuto, mi ha sempre fatto credere di poter essere speciale per qualcuno. E adesso, senza di lei, non valgo nulla neanche per me stesso. Posso quasi vederla, sentire l’odore delle sue lacrime che scorrono fra le mie dita. Ma lei è morta. E non tornerà mai più, non per me.

**_L’amore conta_ **

**_E conta gli anni a chi non è mai stato pronto_ **

Il ricordo che mi avrebbe tormentato più spesso nel corso degli anni, fu quel giorno in cui lei mi parlò di me, e inconsapevolmente tracciò un ritratto di quella che poi sarebbe stata la mia vita. Ogni tanto mi viene da ridere se penso a come quella ragazzina mi avesse sempre conosciuto così bene, mentre io non avevo capito niente di lei.

_“Severus, tu sei una persona fatta per amare. Ma ti vergogni di questa tua naturale predisposizione, e ti nascondi dietro agli abiti neri, mascheri i tuoi occhi in modo tale da renderli inespressivi, e rifuggi il contatto umano. Non può essere così per sempre. Non resteremo dei ragazzi ancora a lungo, cambieremo, avremo delle esigenze. E la tua solitudine un giorno ti peserà sulle spalle. Rimpiangerai la maschera che hai indossato per tutti questi anni. Quando sarai abbastanza afflitto da chiedere aiuto, assicurati solo che non sia già troppo tardi”_

Ero io. Mi guardava e parlava di me come se avesse letto la mia vita in un libro. È arrivato il momento di chiedere aiuto. Solo che quando mi sono voltato, lei non c’era più a tendermi una mano. Aveva ragione lei, avevo perso l’attimo.

**_Grazie per il tempo pieno_ **

**_Grazie per la te più vera_ **

**_Grazie per i denti stretti_ **

**_I difetti_ **

**_Per le botte d’allegria_ **

**_Per la nostra fantasia_ **

Ci siamo fatti del male a vicenda. Ci siamo persi, ritrovati, odiati, cancellati. Ci siamo avvinghiati ai nostri sogni e alle nostre speranze, abbiamo appeso a un filo la nostra amicizia, e poi l’abbiamo fatta cadere. Ma io so che lei era tutto per me, e che per un po’ anche io sono stato tutto per lei. So che a lei devo quegli sporadici sorrisi che mi ritrovavo sul viso, so che a lei devo il fatto di avere qualcosa per cui lottare. So che io non sarei mai esistito, se lei non fosse stata accanto a me per farmi accorgere del fatto che ero vivo. So che, da qualche parte, lei ancora mi guarda, e guida il mio cammino, prova per una volta a farmi fare la cosa giusta. Ogni tanto, quando il dolore si fa più lancinante, mi sembra quasi di sentire la sua voce sussurrarmi nell’orecchio di andare avanti.

Ma lo sa anche lei che non posso più farlo.

**_L’amore conta_ **

**_Per quanto tiri sai che la coperta è corta_ **

Ho continuato a vivere perché sapevo che era quello che volevi anche tu. Ma adesso ho finito il tempo. Sto morendo, e lo sto facendo perché è giusto così. Ho vendicato il mio amore per te, lui morirà, tuo figlio starà bene, col suo angelo in cielo che lo protegge, un angelo che mio malgrado abbiamo in comune. Ho dato tutto, ho dato il disprezzo negli occhi degli inconsapevoli, ho dato la mia stessa vita, e ho dato i miei pensieri, in un ultimo grido d’amore, dedicato solo a te. So che non posso più tergiversare, gli occhi mi si chiudono, la vita sta scivolando via da me.

Spero solo che l’aver continuato a vivere mi possa donare qualcosa di concreto. E se c’è giustizia a questo mondo, ora che sto morendo, che sto lastricando la mia strada verso l’oltretomba, ci sei tu ad attendermi Lily, solitaria luce in mezzo all’Inferno.

Ti amo.

**_L’amore conta_ **


End file.
